


In old houses, some things lurk

by Dovesadumbass



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: (that means being pushed out a window), Defenestration, F/F, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovesadumbass/pseuds/Dovesadumbass
Summary: Laura searches through an abandoned house, looking for someone she hoped she wouldn't find
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 7





	In old houses, some things lurk

“The glass of the lightbulb felt like a summer's day against my cold fingers in the abandoned house, despite there being no heating in the middle of January. I knew someone had been here recently, but I hadn't realized how recently. the hairs on the back of my neck stood up like I'd been struck by lightning as I gripped my flashlight tighter in my left hand. I continued walking through the supposedly empty house, floorboards groaning like angry ghosts beneath my feet. then I heard it, footsteps that weren't mine, a door screaming against its decades-old hinges, and then slamming shut, as loud as thunder in the quiet building. I steeled myself, watched the visible breath from my heavy breathing dissipate, and walked up the stairs with one hand on the banister, my fingers burning from the frosted metal. At the top of the stairs, I saw the closed door. I rested my hand on the knob and turned. Slowly, and loudly, the door opened, to reveal an open window, curtains blowing like flags in the wind. Once again, I'd been too late.

I carefully approached the window, pushing the ancient curtains to the side and looking for her out the window. Seeing nothing, I leaned further out the window, resting my hand on the paint-splattered frame to avoid falling, before jerking back when I heard the voice behind me.

“Looking for me, sweetheart?” she smirked, leaning against the wall behind where the door had opened, and slowly pushed the door closed with one hand. 

“And unfortunately, I found you. What are you even doing, hiding here? I didn't think you were one for the vampire in an old house stereotype.” I carefully reached towards my belt where my only defense was hanging.

“I’m capable of more than you think,” She took a step towards me, smiling and showing pointed teeth.

“You know your teeth aren’t what scares me right now,” I glanced quickly behind myself at the still open window, wondering how much closer she could get before I was forced out of it. The wind screamed outside, and I had no idea where the rest of my team was. I was alone with the vampire.

“You’re right, cupcake, it's the idea of me doing this that scares you,” She rushed forwards and pushed me out the window, faster than any human could have. I did my best to stay inside but soon I could feel the air pushing my hair back up towards the house, and my arms flailing wildly. 

Thankfully, thornless bushes broke my fall, my gun driving into my hip as I lay on the ground, uninjured but struggling to catch my breath as the vampire leaned out of the window behind me, took aim, and hit me squarely in the chest with a hot pink paintball.” As Alissa finishes telling the story, the girl next to her laughs.

“Well you certainly told that dramatically,” Carmilla turns back to the group, “But she is correct, my team only won the tournament because I pushed the other team’s captain, my girlfriend, out a window.” She wraps an arm around her girlfriend’s waist as the group debates the merits of her tactics.

**Author's Note:**

> And it was paintball!  
> oh my god it was paintball


End file.
